In the Heat of Time
by scoobfan93
Summary: Ms. Perfect isn't always perfect. Secrets, Love, and Betrayal. How will Olivia handle dealing with her past. Will her marriage survive? How long can she live this facade of neatness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

The rain poured hard that morning, as Olivia Benson buckled her daughter, Nevaeh, into her car seat, and then quickly jumped into the car, and headed to work. The bleak rainy day reminded her of the day she left New Jersey.

Olivia let herself float back to the day she left, 3 years ago. Tristan Tutuola had forced her to leave, evening going so far as to threaten her life. Olivia had decided that the only thing for her to do was to get as far away as she could. The very idea tore her heart into pieces.

Flashback

_The night before she had left, just as she finished putting her packed bags back into the closet, just in case someone spotted them, there was a knock and Olivia opened the door to see who it was._

_Odafin stood there, dressed in a black suit with his hair pulled back that made him look so devilishly handsome. Lord how she loved him! Grinning at her, he asked to come in for a minute. Against her better judgment, Olivia had let him in._

_As he entered the room, it suddenly seemed smaller to her. His size and presence seemed to fill not just the room, but her senses as well. Olivia's eyes met his and they stared at each other for a long time. Her heart started to pound as he stepped close to her._

_He touched her face lightly and pushed back a strand of brown hair. Olivia caught her breath at his touch. He smiled at the effect he was having on her. Not to mention how madly in love he was for her. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his._

_The gentle smile on his face, the love in his eyes, the warmth of his breath, the intoxicating scent of his cologne, caused Olivia's head to spin. "W… why are you here?" She stammered weakly._

"_Shhhhh," he whispered. "I'm here because I love you. Because I want to be with you"_

_Tears filled her eyes. The thought of leaving him was almost unbearable. "I love you too." She choked out._

_Mistaking her tears for happiness, Odafin pulled her into his arms and gently lowered his lips to hers._

_Olivia clung to him and welcomed his kiss in a desperate attempt to ease the pain in her heart. The pain_ that would forever stay.

_Their kiss quickly became passionate. He pressed her body closer to his, thrilled that she wanted him like he wanted her. He backed closer to the bed, pulling her with him, and kissing her still._

_Reaching out he dimmed the lights, giving the room a soft romantic glow._

_Olivia pulled off his jacket, and then started to unbutton his shirt. Her heart was pounding with love._

_Odafin needed no more encouragement. He unbuttoned her blouse, and pulled it off her shoulders, then tossed it swiftly to the floor. Running his hands over her body in amazement. _

_His shirt soon followed, as did the rest of their clothes. Odafin loved her beautiful body. The silkiness of her skin and the way is curves under his hands. He couldn't do anything but constantly want her._

_Olivia clung to him as he kissed he neck, savoring every moment her had to offer. She loved making love with him. Giving herself to him, her whole being, heart, body, mind, and soul. It was as if she had been made just for him, and he for her._

_They spent the night together, wrapped in each others arms. Then later, made love again. Neither she nor Odafin had even thought about protection. And it never came up._

_The following morning, while Odafin still slept, Olivia sat and watched him. His face etched into her brain. With tears in her eyes, she scribbled him a note and explained to him that even though she loved him, she could not stay with him, and how their relationship would not work out, that he would be better off without her. All in all, she did not give Odafin a satisfactory explanation for her leaving._

_Placing the note on the table, she took one last look at him and quickly left from the room, fearing partly that he would awaken, and partly that she would change her mind and stay._

_Olivia moved quickly and quietly down the hall to the front desk. She told the desk attendant that she would not return and paid her bill. As she got into her car, the tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Fin, maybe someday you will understand and forgive why I had to do this," Olivia thought, trying to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing._

End Flashback

A rut in the road caused Olivia to snap back to reality. The car swerved slightly and then straightened out. Her heart pounding, she gripped the steering wheel tightly turning around to check on her daughter only to find her sound asleep. Olivia drove a little slower to avoid any further incidents.

The rain continued to pour and as hard as she tried to not to Olivia's thoughts once again drifted back in time. To prevent for being found, Olivia had left her phone number unlisted and requested that her name at her employment be kept as discrete as possible.

And as good as Odafin's resources were, it appeared that he was not bothering to pursue her. It grieved her heart to think that he wasn't even going to try to find her, but then she thought that maybe her note convinced him enough to leave her alone.

Olivia looked into the rearview mirror again at Nevaeh. The curly haired beauty that blessed her life months after she left New York. Odafin's daughter! They had not used protection that night. One month later, Olivia realized, as was confirmed by her doctor, that she was pregnant.

Going through the birth on her own was very difficult for her, she had wanted to call Odafin so much, but she was determined to keep her end of the bargain. She was thrilled though to have a daughter, his daughter. At least she had part of him with her, even though her heart still longed for him.

Olivia finally arrived at her daughter's daycare. She parked her car, grabbed the umbrella and unbuckled Vaeh and lifted her from her car seat.

"Mommy." She reached out happily and hugged her neck.

"Oh, honey, mommy loves you very much." She held her small body close.

"Kiss?" She offered as she planted a noisy one on her cheek.

Olivia laughed and kissed her back

After dropping Vaeh off at daycare, Olivia drove five blocks to the police station. Olivia considered herself very fortunate to have gotten into the police academy. Olivia realized being a police officer was her calling in life but wouldn't disclose how she was paying for it. She worked hard and it was starting to pay off for her. Don Cragen, the captain of the 1-6, took a keen interest in her when he visited the academy, and encouraged her work for him. They had hit it off right away. Though he was 55, he still looked youthful and very handsome.

When Olivia reached her desk, Don's head popped out of his office, "Olivia, can you come in here for a minute."

Olivia smiled and said, "Sure, I'll be right there."

Don grinned, "thanks."

Don sat behind his large oak desk and waved her in. Olivia entered the spacious office and glanced around. Floor to ceiling windows covered the wall behind his desk. A leather couch and chair with coffee tables complimented another wall. Olivia smiled and approached the desk. "You called Cap," she saluted him jokingly.

He laughed and stood to greet her. Walking around the desk he drew her into a hug. He saw her as a daughter he never had. Olivia responded and hugged him back. "Why did you call me in here?" She asked.

"Well I need you and your partner tonight." He said.

"What's up."

"The Chief of Police is hosting a party at the Grand Ballroom tonight. Some very important people will be there, including the richest men in the state. And I well I thought that maybe you would consider meeting him." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Well, I would have to find a baby-sitter...Wait are you trying to set me up?" she started.

"Done, you can leave Nevaeh in daycare downstairs, some of the participants do have children, so care for them has been provided. Its hard to find decent care these day, so they feel that is the least they can do. And yes I am." He smiled.

"Well since you put it that way, I guess it might be fun. But I am not dating him. Ill meet him that's all. You got me?" Olivia grinned.

"Alright. Great, shall I pick you and my princess up at eight then?" He asked.

"That would be fine."

"OK then, since that's settled, let's get back to work." He quickly shooed her out the office and then opened the door and let her get back to her work.

After supper Olivia dressed Destiny and then got dressed herself. She put on a knee length red evening dress and wore her long brown hair down.

Olivia peeked into the living room and smiled as she watched her daughter play with a doll. What a precious girl she was. She jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Nevaeh scrambled to her feet and yelled, "I get it!"

Slipping past her mother she ran to the door. Olivia stopped her just as she reached the door knob. "What have I told you about just opening the door?"

"Alwee wait for mama"

"Correct" Olivia proceeded to open the door to her sharply dressed Captain. "One sec Cap." She put on their coats and shoes.

Dressed in a black tux, he stood and grinned at her. "Ready?"

Standing from tying Vaeh's shoes, Olivia smiled, "yes, all set" She turned and grabbed the coat, "Where is Nick?" she said while locking the door.

"He is with Melinda. He needed a night with his wife."

Don noticed that she was trembling slightly. "Are you OK Olivia?

Olivia shook her head, "Yea, everything's fine."

"Then why are you trembling." Don asked, "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She said. But she was really thinking about her love. She always thought about him.

"Don't worry bout it."

"Right..." Olivia tried her best to be convincing. "Can we just get this over with."

"Sure," Don smiled gently, and opened the door and held it while she and Nevaeh walked to his Lexis.

Sitting comfortably in the car, Olivia placed her hand on Don arm and said, "You didn't upset me dad, I'm just a little anxious." She smiled.

Don took her hand and squeezed it, "maybe the party will do you some good then."

"I think so," she smiled.

Arriving at the party, they were escorted inside. After taking Nevaeh to the Daycare room, Olivia and Don joined the party. A collection of New York's richest men and Finest were all drinking champagne, and engaging in conversations.

Music started to play, Don turned to Olivia "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling she said, "Of Course Dad"

"you look so beautiful tonight."

Olivia smiled, "you look pretty terrific yourself dad."

They laughed. As th song neared its end Don noticed someone in particular and waved him over.

"There is someone that I would like you to meet. I think you will find him fascinating. In my book, one of the richest men this state has to offer. I bragged about you and offered him a dance with you, if you're willing" Don grinned with the face she never could deny.

"Great way to win me over," Olivia laughed. "Where is this 'fascinating' man?" Olivia mimicked with a smile.

"Turn around." Don looking at someone behind Olivia's back.

Smiling Olivia turned to meet the man Don was ranting about. Her smiled disappeared, her heart jumped into her throat as she stood frozen in place. Staring at her with those deep brown eyes of a king was nonother than, Odafin Tutuola.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Three Years. Its been Three years since she left and here they are; face to face once more. How will they react...Enjoy.**

Overcome with shock, both Olivia and Odafin stared at each other silently. Enthusiastically, Don introduced them, "Odafin Tutuola, meet Olivia Benson. One of my best detectives. Liv, this is...the man who is going to give the money needed to upgrade all of the police precincts"

Numbly Odafin held out his hand, his heart pounding at the shock of seeing her after all these years.

Olivia extended her hand and placed in his. Large, firm, and warm, just like she remembered it.

Odafin closed his hand over hers. He felt it tremble and his heart leaped. He had dreamed so often of this moment and now he was at total loss for words. She looked as beautiful as Oliviar. Her beautiful, brown hair longer than he remembered made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it.

Don stood, quiet now, noticing an unusual tension between them. "Do you two know each other?"

"No!" Olivia blurted out before Fin could speak.

Pain flashed in Odafin's eyes. He held her hand tightly and said in a hushed tone, "I would never forget such an angelic face."

Her lips parted as if to speak as she gazed into his eyes. Breathing suddenly became impossible as she felt herself drown in them. Liquid pools of deep brown. There was a sadness in them that she had never seen before. It broke her heart as she realized she was the cause of it. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, kiss him, hold him, love him, be with him...forever.

Odafin watched her intently, but at the same time tried not to be too obvious about how much affect she had on him. He almost groaned out load when her lips parted slightly. He was beginning to get the feel he once got when he was with her. Realizing he was not helping himself, he quickly released her hand.

"Well I guess this is a good a time as any to cash in on that dance Fin." Don chirped and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dance?" Olivia asked confused.

"Remember I told you. I promised Odafin a dance with you if you agreed?" Don reminded her. "The police departments are depending on this… on you. Please" He pleaded with his eyes.

"I'm game if you are." Odafin challenged.

"I...I guess it would be OK." Olivia smiled at Don weakly. The thought of dancing with Odafin almost caused her knees to buckle.

"Great! I have some business to take care of, so you guys..." He slapped Odafin on the shoulder, "have fun!"

Olivia watched helplessly as her dad walked away. 'Dear God' Her heart hammered as she looked at Odafin.

His eyes were gentle, as he stepped closer and drew her body close to his. They danced quietly. Neither had the nerve to speak, just leaning against each other, eyes closed, letting that old familiar feeling come rushing back and filled their hearts once more.

Odafin pressed her closer, his eyes shut tight to keep the tears from falling. He nOliviar wanted to let her go. The love he felt for her. The love he had tried so hard to forget, filled his heart, body, mind and soul. As angry and hurt as he had been, it all fled the moment he laid eyes on her. He raised his hand and placed it against her hair. So soft and silky, it almost drove him mad.

Grateful that Odafin was taller and broader, so she could hide her tears. The music continued, slowly and haunting, as Olivia slid one arm inside his open jacket. She held on for dear life. She felt so safe in his arms, so loved, oh if he only knew how often she had longed to be in his arms. No other man made her feel the way that he did. Her love for him was forever. She loved him, and only him.

As the song came to an end, she tried to collect her wits. Reprimanded herself silently for letting her emotions get the best of her. Pulling from his arms, she stepped back a bit, her cheeks glistened with tears. Looking into his face, she noticed a tear had managed to escape and rolled down his cheek.

They stared at each other, still saying nothing. Then Odafin reached up and placed his palm on her cheek, then gently wiped the tears with his thumb. As she pressed her cheek into his palm, he reached down and kissed her other cheek.

Shocked by his unexpected kiss, she suddenly turned and bolted for the door, leaving a startled Odafin staring after her.

Don finished his business, and when he noticed Odafin heading out onto the balcony, he followed him, bringing along two glasses of brandy. When he reached Fin, he handed him the brandy.

"Thanks," Odafin smiled gratefully and tasted it. "Great stuff!"

"The best!" Don boasted with a smile.

"Where did Olivia go?" Don asked.

"Probably to the ladies room, isn't that where all women hang out when they are missing?" Fin tried to joke.

"Yea. I saw you dance with her, looked mighty cozy." Don commented.

Fin smiled, "It was, she's pretty terrific."

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

Odafin swallowed the rest of his drink and exhaled as he stared across the city. "I lied. I do know her Don, she used to live in New Jersey. We...were ...in love." Odafin pressed his lips together tightly.

"Ahhh...that explains the tension between you two. But why would she lie about knowing you." Don wondered.

"Im not sure. I still can't figure out some of the things she does" Odafin offered.

Odafin shuffled from one foot to the other, "So is there is someone else in her life?"

"Not that I know of...except for Nevaeh"

"Nevaeh?. Who is Nevaeh?" Odafin asked.

"Her Daughter"

The news hit Odafin like a ton of bricks. "She has a daughter?"

"Cute little angel too. That little girl is her world." Don informed him.

"Excuse me Don, there is something I have to take care of. Ill be right back" Odafin excused himself and hurried back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conflict

In the lady's room, Olivia washed her face and reapplied her makeup. She had sobbed her mascara right off. The dance with Odafin still fresh in her mind caused her to lose it again. As the tears rolled down her face, so did her fresh makeup. "Damn you, Odafin Tutuola, why do you do this to me." She cursed.

"Because, what we had together is still there!" Odafin stood just inside the door one hand in his pant pocket and the other resting against the door jam.

Startled, Olivia whirled around, "This is the lady's room."

"I know. I put an 'Out of Order' note on the door, so we are all alone." He locked the door and then turned and walked towards her. "Now, tell me about your daughter!" He demanded. "Or should I say our"

Startled, Olivia dropped her mascara, and then quickly fumbled to pick it up as Odafin slowly approached her.

"How did you find out?"

"Tell me!" He insisted, ignoring her question.

Olivia looked at him, feeling unnerved by his insistence. "There is nothing to tell," she brushed past him, her back now to him. "She isn't yours. It was a 'one night stand' after I left you, and I got pregnant." She lied, hoping that he would buy it.

"You slept with someone else?" He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"What difference does it make Odafin," she flared, "it's my life, I can do what I please. And I certainly don't need to explain myself to you."

He straightened, his lips pressed tightly, his eyes blazing with fire. "So that's it, it's your life, you don't care who you hurt, just as long as you get your fun?" He was having a difficult time controlling his anger.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" She fired back.

"You hurt me! Or did that not occur to you?" The pain in his voice was unmistakable.

Olivia shrank back like a whipped puppy. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I left you because it was the right thing to do. I had no choice."

This really blew Odafin away. "The right thing? The right thing for whom Olivia? It certainly wasn't the right thing for me. Or were you just playing me for a fool. Telling me that you loved me and then throw me away like yesterday's trash!" His eyes swam with anger. "You took my heart and ripped it to pieces, and then you ran all over it with your five inch high heel. And for what?"

"I had my reasons, just except it?" She walked towards the door.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy. You're not leaving till you tell me why you left me." He took hold of her arm and held her tightly.

She winced when he squeezed tighter. "You're hurting me!"

"Soooorrrry!" He said sarcastically as he let go of her arm.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is why..." He grabbed her once more and pulled her into his arms. Then he pressed his sweet soft lips upon hers. His kiss was fierce and full of anger but love at the same time.

Olivia pushed against his chest and struggled to free herself, but she was powerless against him. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her. His lips roaming over her, demanding total surrender. With her hands trapped against his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. Her knees weaken under his ambush of kisses, he assaulted her senses unlike anyone she had ever known. Weak from struggling, Olivia parted her lips and surrendered to his kiss.

Her response caused Odafin to pause for a moment, her soft lips against his, wanting him, just as much as he wanted her. His anger fizzled out and he softly kissed her upper lip. He raised his hands and cupped her face, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. It was there, she loved him, it was clear as day.

Slowly he lowered his lips to hers once more. This time, gentle, moving over her mouth, tasting, feeling, loving. He parted his lips and covered her mouth, and deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around her slim body and holding onto her for dear life.

Olivia responded fully to him, her heart pounding. She managed to push her arms into his jacket and around his back. She pressed him closer to her, wanting to be a part of him, giving herself to him. Her tongue responded to his and together they awakened desires hidden deep inside for so long.

Finally, Odafin released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath was quick and shallow. They stood quietly, still in each other's arms, the only sound in the room was the sounds of their hearts racing.

Olivia moved and leaned her head against his chest. She loved the feel of him, the way he filled her arms.

Odafin bowed his head and pressed his face into her hair. The sweet smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. "You're the only woman who can make me crazy with anger and crazy with desire at the same time." He finally said.

Jerking herself out of his arms, Olivia stepped back trying desperately to put some distance between them. "Odafin Please." She pleaded, "This is all too much….."

Feeling like she has just dumped cold water on his head. He stepped closer, "Too Much? After all this time, you owe me more than what your giving me. I want to know why, why you left me? And I want to know where you got the insane idea that I would be better off without you. You had completely changed my life Olivia. I used to be a player, lots of women, then you came into my life, and completely rewrote my entire existence. Then one day I woke up with a smile on my lips, rolled over and hugged an ice-cold pillow. I remember being so angry, I completely trashed the room we stayed in." He inhaled sharply and shook his head to clear his mind. Raising her downcast face with a finger he said, "After the most incredible night together, and believe Olivia me, I have played it over and over in my mind. Too bad I didn't have the good sense to bring my camera along then, I may have saved myself a lot of metal grief with some actual visual images." He smiled at the thought.

"Are you still into that silly old game?" She retorted annoyed at his tasteless idea of 'good sense'.

"Only with you, my dear." He replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"What happened to Amanda?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

Odafin straightened up and smoothed his rumpled suit. "The Ice Queen? The only thing she ever gave me was frostbite. every time I approached her, her fangs would drip and she would snarl like a pit bull. I always love a challenge, but I am no fool, I had no doubts that she would pull a 'Lorena Bobbit' on me. I really don't know what John Munch sees in her. He probably has to sleep in his parka."

Olivia covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile at his choice of words. He always had a hilarious way of putting things.

"Anyways, I told father that I refuse to marry her. He was furious with me and tried his best to bully me to change my mind. But one look at Amanda's nasty disposition and I knew that I had made a sane decision. Besides, her head was in a fog anyways. Most of the time she was daydreaming, I assume about John, finally when I told her it wasn't going to happen, she gladly fled into his arms. I think she felt more trapped by father's arrangements than I. If it worked out for her or not, I do not know". Odafin shuddered at the thought of her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out better for you." Olivia offered.

Odafin gazed at her, "Not nearly as sorry as I am."

Olivia looked at the floor nervously, knowing that he was speaking of her, and not Amanda Rollins. " Well sometimes things just don't turn out the way we want. Things happen that can change the whole course of your life. One day you think that you have it all, and the next it is all stripped from you."

"What happened Olivia, why did you run away from me? Did I do something to hurt you?" His eyes filled with concern as he reached out to touch her.

Olivia quickly moved to avoid his hand, not trusting herself to give in if he were to pull her into his arms. "I can't talk about it Odafin, just know that you did nothing wrong, you just loved the wrong woman." She said sadly.

"The wrong woman, there is no one on earth more right for me," he pressed.

"Do you really think that your father would have allowed you to…." Her voice trailed off.

"Do what? Marry you?" He grinned at her hesitation with what he was sure she meant.

"Yes…..I mean…..a white Mrs. Tutuola? Think about it Odafin, I can see it now, the headlines, calling it scandalous." Tears suddenly flooded her eyes.

"Hey," He brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I think it would have been the most wonderful moment in Tutuola history. Nothing would have made me happier than making you my wife Olivia. I don't care what people say, all I know is how you make me feel inside, you have made me a better person, without you I am nothing."

"That is all very wonderful Odafin, but it changes nothing. I can't be with you, now… or ever." She pulled from his arms and fled from the bathroom her body shaking with sobs.

Odafin punched the door in frustration. 'What the hell is going on with her? It made no sense. Worrying about the tabloids? No, there had to be something else, something you are not telling me." He rubbed his knuckles thoughtfully to relieve the pain. 'If it is the last thing I do, I will find out why you left me Olivia. And then I promise you, you will be mine. One way or another my desirable beauty, you will be mine again!"

Odafin made his way back to the party, his mind racing. He had to come up with a plan, something that would ensure that she didn't disappear from his life again. Suddenly he smiled, a wicked grin spread across his face, "Olivia my dear, it is only a matter of time, only a matter of time." With renewed confidence, he strode purposefully to find Don Cragen. The man would set his plan in motion.

An emotional wreck, Olivia located another bathroom and tried to clean herself up. She had to get out of there, she couldn't afford to run into Odafin again, her life, and her daughter's life depended on it. With trembling hands, she wiped her face, and took an elevator to the day care to pick up Nevaeh.

Thankful not to have run into anyone she knew, Olivia quickly dressed a 'not ready to leave' little girl.

"No," she cried, wanting to play some more.

"Shhh, sweetheart, mommy has to go now, you will see some of your friends tomorrow ok? She brushed the tears from her cheeks and then picked her up and rushed out the door. "Forgive me Don." She breathed into the breeze as she hailed a taxi and quickly made her escape.

From the balcony above, Odafin watched her intently, 'Run my sweet, but you can't hide anymore. This time I am in control of our lives.' He turned and shook Don Cragen's hand as well as the Chief of Police. "For this, you have my full support on the upbringing of the police stations. Just name your price, and it is all yours." Odafin smiled gratefully, having assured Don that his intentions toward Olivia were nothing but honorable. "Thank you it has been a pleasure."

Don shook Odafin's hand, his heart going out to the guy. 'He sure seems to love Olivia.' He thought, feeling guilty for his part in this elaborate scheme of Odafin's. And for Olivia's sake and little Nevaeh's, he sure hoped that it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don Cragen sat in his plush office chair, going over some paperwork, when the telephone rang shrilly in his ear. He jumped slightly and then picked up the phone.

"Yes Ryan, what is it?"

"Captain Cragen, there is a call for you from a Mr. Odafin Tutuola"

"Put him through and please hold all my calls."

"Yes Captain Cragen."

With a click, Don Cragen had Odafin Tutuola on the line. "Fin, I have been expecting your call. How are things going?" Don attempted small talk.

"I was hoping that you would tell me, Captain Cragen." Odafin replied cheerfully. "Is Oliviarything all set?"

"Yes it is, but I am warning you, this plan of yours will take some time. These things cannot be rushed." Don warned.

"I am willing to wait. Whatever it takes to get this rolling. I will keep in touch." Odafin promised and then hung up the phone.

Leaning back into his large leather chair, Odafin laced his fingers together and placed them behind his back. Leaning back comfortably, he placed his feet on the edge of his desk and crooned in satisfaction. "Soon, my dear, soon and very soon….."

6 months later…..

It was a chilly but a beautiful December day. Snow, light and fluffy, was falling gently, giving the air a magical charge. The kind that only came around once a year. Christmas time! The birth of Salvation. Jesus! The Hope for mankind. Transformer of the heart, and Savior of the soul. Christmas time, Olivia 's favorite time of year.

Stepping out onto the roof of the precinct, Olivia warmed her hands on her coffee cup, loving the crisp clean air that filled her lungs. Looking down she took in the spectacular lights decorating the streets below.

She remembered not so many years ago when she and Odafin used to love to drive the streets of Newark and Jersey City and pointed at the scenes that were his favorite. After a few times around, they playfully argued about their choices. Olivia loving the simpler ones, and Odafin, being the Tutuola that he was, loved all the brilliant extensive ones.

"How can you want to have these many lights?" Olivia argued. "It must cost a fortune to keep up."

"Alas you forget my dear, money is not an issue with a Tutuola, I could easily afford to pay this city's hydro for the entire year, much less a few measly lights." He stated arrogantly.

"Well I think it is a waste in any case." She countered.

"Yes, you are probably right love, but I still love to see the artist's handiwork. After all, Christmas wouldn't be the same without them. Don't you think?" He leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmmm, I think having these moments with you is the best part of Christmas." She purred against his lips.

"Its official then, limo lights, champagne, warm jackets, and incredibly sexy lips, they win, hands down, no doubt about it." Odafin pulled her closer and snuggled deeper into the comfortable seat, and really, left no doubt at all in Olivia's mind, which was the star of the Oliviaing.

Shaking her head of the vivid memories, Olivia scolded herself for her lack of self-control when it came to her thoughts of Odafin Tutuola. 'Girl, you have got to snap out of it. Thinking about him is only going to cause you more pain. Besides you are not likely to see him again.' She assured herself, thinking wholeheartedly that her passionate plea that they could never be together actually convinced him to stay away.

'Well it has been 6 months since that totally unexpected, shocking run in with him and he hasn't shown up since, so I guess he took you seriously.' She mused, feeling more depressed than relieved.

Somehow though, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why he never pursued her after she ran out on him. She knew him all too well to think that he gave up on her that easily. 'I wonder what you are up to, Odafin Tutuola. You are not acting like I expected. This is not like the Odafin that I once knew and loved.'

She suddenly got uneasy. 'Well I can only hope and pray that you stay away from us. Our lives depend on it. If Tristan Tutuola were to discover that Odafin was pursuing her again, the consequences, Olivia feared, would be deadly.

A sudden gust of wind caused Olivia to shiver, the door opened and Don Cragen stepped out to join her. "Olivia? Are you alright?" He asked, concern masking his face.

"Y..yes, why do you ask." She smiled weakly.

"Because you looked….I don't know, scared maybe. What is going on?" He asked.

Grateful for the escape, she stammered, "Nothing. I leaned out a bit too far and it left me kind of breathless."

"Why would you do that?"

"Crazy I guess. I thought maybe I could conquer my fears." She laughed nervously.

"Well you could have fallen." He stated.

"I know, it was dumb of me, it won't happen again. Promise!" She gave the scouts honor sign.

"Good!" He smiled in relief. "Since we are alone Olivia, there is something that I want to discuss with you."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Olivia, you are doing really well academically and your 'hands on' approach with the victims is to be envied. I wish all my detectives were as caring as you Olivia."

"Thank you, Captain, it means a lot to hear you say that." Olivia beamed happily.

"Well we feel that you are extremely talented and staying here is not the best place for you. You need to go where people need someone like you. You need to go where you will be most effective. So…. we have decided to transfer you."

Suddenly Olivia felt like her world came crashing down. "I appreciate your faith in me Dad but I have a life here. I have a life with this unit, you, and Vaeh. I want to stay in this city."

"I understand and I realize that but Olivia I have your best interests at heart. I promise you, you will be better off as a detective where you are needed most."

Olivia turned and looked out over the city that she had come to know and love. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of having to start all over again. 'Well at least I can be sure that I won't run into Odafin here again.' A worry that was always in her mind.

"What about Nick? What does he have to say?" She asked with concern. Hoping he fought to keep her as hid partner.

"He will understand once I explain its for the best. Don't worry."

"Well promise me Don that you won't tell anyone where I am. Especially Odafin Tutuola, promise me please." She pleaded.

"I know dear that you had a bad run-in with him the last time you met, and I am sorry that I was the cause of any pain. I promise from this day on, I will never speak to him of you again." He lied. It hurt him that he was lying to the woman that had become his daughter. He was feeling bad for having to do so but he knew that she loved the guy deep down. He knew Fin wouldn't hurt her and this had to be done.

"Well then, now that that is settled, where am I going." Olivia asked in relief.

"Virginia SVU!" He smiled widely, feeling justified that he was doing the right thing for her.

"Virginia. Really?" She replied thoughtfully, "You can't be serious."

"Yes I am. They have a growing backlog of cases and need you love."

"Fine. When am I set to leave? A few months?"

"Well they are expecting you Monday."

"Monday?! Dad that's only giving me three days." Olivia was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"So you may as well get packing then don't you think."

A few moments later, Olivia was alone again. 'Virginia, here I come.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Driving through the streets of Roanoke, Virginia Olivia watched the buildings carefully, looking for her specific department. She wanted to know where it was before her first day of work. The hassle of looking for it on the first day would make the stressful day worse so Olivia kept on searching.

As she continued down the street, she came upon a towering building which looked like a law firm or maybe a large business with many offices. Interested, she made a mental note to get the name above the doors. As she was almost upon it, a sudden honking jerked her attention back to the road, and she missed the sign completely. The building was Tutuola Industries.

Finally, after a series of a few turns, Olivia found the precinct. She paused for a moment and looked at it, wondering what it held in store for her.

Driving off, she spotted a small coffee shop called 'The Heavenly Café'. Deciding to get a cappuccino, she parked her car and unbuckled Nevaeh, who had been sleeping for most of the trip to Virginia. "Wakie, wakie sleepy head." She nudged him gently.

Nevaeh woke, and stretched. Looking around, she seemed in awe of the strange surroundings. She then reached up and said, "Out mommy."

Olivia chuckled softly, "Maybe they will have an orange juice or hot chocolate for you. Would you like that?"

"Yea!" she chirped and leaped into her arms.

Soft music greeted them as they entered the cozy little café. "What a lovely place." Olivia smiled with pleasure.

A dark haired, young woman came to serve them as they sat down at a corner table. "Hi, my name is Morgan, are you new in town?" She asked.

"Umm yes," Olivia hesitated for a moment, and then decided there was no harm in getting to know the locals.

"Well, I hope you like it here. It is such a lovely town," She said gazing dreamily after a good looking dark haired Latin guy who had just walked in.

Noticing her love struck look, Olivia replied, "Yes, I am sure I will."

"Well, what'll it be?" Morgan turned her attention back to Olivia and Destiny.

"French Vanilla Cappuccino for me. Baby girl you want OJ or hot chocolate?"

"Chocie!"

"Ok, I won't be a minute." Morgan stuck the bill into her apron and left to get their order.

While they waited for their drinks, Nevaeh played with his stuffed teddy bear, and Olivia glanced around the room.

In the opposite corner from where they sat, Olivia noticed a young gorgeous man. She guessed he was probably close to her age. He was drinking coffee and totally immersed in a sports magazine. He took a sip from his coffee and then glanced around the room. He caught her looking and smiled.

Feeling suddenly foolish, Olivia smiled weakly and looked away. She wasn't one that usually let herself stare, but she had to admit he was attractive.

Finally, Morgan came with their drinks. "There you go." She placed them on serviettes. "Is there anything else that I can get you?" She smiled distractedly, trying to keep her eyes on the curly haired girl.

Clearing her throat, Olivia smiled at her stiffly, "Well if it is not too much trouble, can you please bring my daughter some fries."

Catching her drift, Morgan straightened up and said, "Sure, I'll be back as soon as they are done."

Olivia took a sip of her cappuccino and closed her eyes in pleasure. Her favorite hot drink! "Mmmm, how is your hot chocolate baby girl?" She opened her eyes. Horrified she saw that she was gone from her chair. She jumped up and frantically looked around the room. "Vaeh!?" She called.

Relieved she spotted her sitting with the young man reading the sports magazine. Rushing over, she apologized for the intrusion. "I'm so sorry. I only closed my eyes for a moment and she was gone."

"It's ok, she wasn't bothering me. She was looking this way and I waved. I guess she thought it was an invitation." The man laughed.

"Well thank you, thank you for your kindness." Olivia grabbed Nevaeh by the hand ready to march back to their table.

"Wait," He said, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Olivia extended her and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Olivia Benson, and this is my daughter Nevaeh."

His hand was warm and gentle. "Olivia and Nevaeh! Well I am Elliot Stabler." He laughed, "Its nice meeting you pretty ladies."

"Well Mr. Stabler, we won't take up anymore of your time, thank you again for being so understanding."

"It was no problem; she seems like a wonderful little girl."

"She is." Olivia smiled proudly and hugged Nevaeh to her side. "Well, we have to go now, say goodbye to the nice ma baby girl"

She raised her hand and waved. "Bye-bye."

"Hey, are you staying in town long?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, we just moved here."

"Well maybe I'll see you around then." He smiled hopefully.

"Maybe." Olivia returned his smile. Although she thought he was a nice enough man, she knew that she could never really commit herself to seeing anyone till she was completely over Odafin Tutuola and that she feared; was probably never going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Returning to their table, Olivia discovered her cappuccino was cold, so she took their order of fries to go. Once she was back in the safety of the car, she shared the fries with her daughter and sipped some of the water she got before they left. When they finished, she disposed of the containers in a plastic bag on the rear seat floor. Making sure that Nevaeh was still buckled securely she shifted into drive and drove off to find their apartment building.

After a series of turns, she was delighted to find that their home was only a few blocks from the hospital. Parking the car, she and Nevaeh spent a few minutes just staring at the building. It was a lot bigger than she had expected. It appeared to be 20 stories high, well actually it looked more like a hotel than an apartment building.

As they approached the door, and were about to buzz for the superintendent, the door swung open and an elderly door man ushered her in. "Hello my dear. Come on in out of the cold." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she ushered Nevaeh into the lobby.

A middle-aged gentleman came and took her bags. "Good evening miss, we are glad you had a safe trip. I am the manager here, and I have been ordered to take care of all your needs." He smiled and took her bag for her.

"Y…you have?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Yes dear, we were expecting you an hour ago."

"Actually, I think that I have the wrong address, you must be waiting for someone else." Olivia fiddled nervously with her jacket, her other hand holding onto Nevaeh a little too tight.

"Ouch!" she tried to yank his hand away.

"Oh, no, I am positive you are the right lady. The note said, 'Beautiful Caucasian woman with a small little girl, about 2 years of age, by the name of Olivia Benson and Nevaeh is that about right ma'am?"

"Well yes, but there is no way this can be the right place. It is too much, it can't possibly be right. I can't afford this" She said feeling like she was about to faint.

He laughed. "Oh you are in the right place alright, let's just say, your gentleman friend who arranged this for you was feeling generous."

"Well I must say; I am a bit overwhelmed." She said breathlessly. "To say the least."

"Well my dear, I hope that you will enjoy your new home." He smiled, "by the way, my name is Jack." He led her to the elevator and pressed floor number 5.

As they rode the elevator to the fifth floor, Olivia felt a sudden uneasiness about the whole thing. Don had told her that he had made arrangements for her and found her a home. This was something that didn't make sense. Why would Don spend so much on her? Such an expensive way to show affection; Well for the time being, she didn't have much choice. She was starting work Monday, and that left no time at all to find a decent place.

When they reached the fifth floor, Jack stepped out and bid her to follow him. A few doors from the elevator he stopped. Room 504! He opened the door and stepped aside letting her enter first.

The apartment was simple but beautiful. She was actually surprised at how cozy and welcoming it felt. "Here we have a nice kitchen to the right, and straight ahead is the living room, with large windows overlooking the town waterfront area. To the left of the living room was the master bedroom with a large queen size bed. The other room is a smaller room perfect for Ms. Nevaeh. It has a small single bed with railings on both sides to keep her from falling out. The bathroom is just there equipped with towels and soap and the tub." Jack said.

The apartment was spacious and comfortable. Olivia loved it! She knew it was more than she could afford, but she felt that it was 'her'. Crazy as that sounded, it almost felt like she picked it out and decorated it herself. Although she did have a substantial amount of money from a source that she was very unwilling to talk about, she had put most of that toward college. The rest she was saving for a rainy day and Nevaeh's education. Well, not matter, she was taking it!

"I love it!" She smiled happily.

"Good! I am glad you like it." Jack smiled back heading for the door.

"Wait, what is the rent on this place?" Olivia wondered, half wincing at what she was sure would be a large sum.

"Actually, ma'am I wouldn't know. I am sure that the owner will take that up with you when you meet with him."

"Well where is he? I would like to find out, before I get carried away here." She laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about it miss, it seems that the gentleman who called for you took care of the first 6 months of your rent." He offered.

"Really?" Olivia asked astonished. "How generous of him." She made a mental note to call Don and thank him.

"Well I hear that he cares for you a lot my dear." He grinned knowingly.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." She laughed, "He's just a friend."

"If you say so, miss." He gave her the key and turned to leave. "If there is anything that you need, just call downstairs. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Jack!" She smiled and closed the door after him.

Touring the apartment, she felt like shouting as she looked out over the water. What a great place!

Nevaeh was also enjoying the spacious rooms. She ran from one end to the other, not quite sure what to make of all this freedom. This was nothing like their previous smaller home.

Olivia went to the kitchen and investigated the fridge. She grinned happily. It was fully stocked, along with all the cupboards. "Don, you are an angel!" She then went about preparing a light supper, then, settled down to watch a bit of TV before giving Nevaeh a bath and then putting her to bed.

After Olivia was sure that Nevaeh was sleeping, she filled the tub with hot water and stepped in for a good long soak to relieve the day's drive away. She wondered though, what exactly she was going to do with her stuff when it arrived tomorrow. She had planned on staying in a hotel tonight, but since that wasn't necessary, she would just soak here and enjoy the rest of the night. She slipped deeper into the bubbles and smiled in contentment.

One the outskirts of town, on a large sprawling landscape rested the Tutuola Mansion. Odafin was sitting in his office enjoying his favorite drink. Tonight, he was going to celebrate. He had done it! He had gotten her to Virginia. Set her up in a lovely apartment, one that he could have made much more lavish. But he knew Olivia, she would have been suspicious, she knew his tastes. So he dressed it up according to what was practical, and he also felt that it was more appropriate for a child.

A child! The thought of Nevaeh pained his heart. 'Why Olivia? Why would you have another man's baby? Why couldn't she be ours?' A tear escaped his eye and his brushed it away with a flip of his hand. Taking another sip of his drink, Odafin gazed longingly at a picture of Olivia and vowed, "Soon my sweet, soon we will meet again. And this time, you are not getting away. This time you will give me what I want, nothing and no one will get in the way. And that; is a promise." He raised his glass to her and then drained it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a cool 5am Monday morning, winter had nicely settled in and Christmas was just around the corner. A few more days to go and Liv just realized that she had not gotten any of her shopping done. Well, not that she had a whole lot of shopping to do anyway. She wanted to spend a little more time this year to try and find the perfect toy for Nevaeh and something special for herself. Oh well, she thought, it would have to wait.

Nevaeh was eating her eggs while she placed some calls to try and locate the best day care for her. At least till she found a babysitter that would be willing to compromise with her work schedule. Her first shift started at 8:00 am, and she would have to leave her somewhere. Finally, she found the local daycare center open 7 days a week and overnight. Liv just prayed that it was a nice place. The last thing she needed was to leave Nevaeh in a dump.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Jack.

"Good morning Ms. Benson." He smiled.

"Good morning, and please, call me Olivia." She offered. "What can I do for you?"

"Well actually I was hoping that I would be able to help you out today. Since you have to go to work, and obviously need a sitter, Mr...uh," He cleared his throat suddenly. "Well the gentleman who took care of your home needs, he also hired a nanny for your daughter. That is, if you approve of her of course."

"Really?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "I can't believe this; I am beginning to feel like someone really loves me up there."

"Oh, I believe that he really does!" Jack said.

"You've met him then?" She wondered when Don would have had the time to come here.

"Well actually, I've met him a few times. He is a rather charming fellow."

"I think so too, but I don't know where Don found the time to come out here once, let alone a few times." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"Don?" Jack asked confused.

"Don Cragen. That is who you mean right."

"Uhh, yes, that's it. Pardon me, Don Cragen, quite a gentleman." He stammered trying to recover his error. He had been specifically told by Mr. Odafin Tutuola to keep his name under wraps.

Olivia looked at him and wrinkled her brow, 'what was the matter with him, too much coffee or something.'

"Well where is she? I really need to get to work."

"She should be here any moment. Her name is Maria. She raised 4 or 5 of her own already, so I assure you that she is quite capable of taking care of Nevaeh " Jack assured her.

"Well that certainly helps, but I still..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be her."

She opened the door, "Come on in." She smiled warmly at the blond haired woman who appeared to be around her age.

"Hi, I understand that you need a sitter for your daughter." Maria smiled.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Can you wait just a moment please?" Olivia asked as she walked Jack out the door.

"Thank you Jack; I really appreciate your help."

"I am just doing my job dear. And trust me; I am sure that Maria will be a wonderful nanny for your daughter." With that he walked to the elevator.

Closing the door behind her, Olivia offered to take Maria's coat, and hung it on a hook. They discussed everything from the town of Roanoke to family. Finally, after half an hour, Olivia was convinced that Maria would be perfect for Nevaeh.

"I just want to make sure that if you need anything, you can reach me with this pager number. No matter what, if Nevaeh needs anything, you call me." Olivia scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Maria. "Thank you again, Maria, but I was wondering what you would like to be paid."

"Oh, don't worry Ms. Benson, I have already been paid thank you. For six months anyways. And I must say, rather generously too."

Well this was getting to be too much for Olivia, she was going to have to call Don and tell him so. She was determined to make it on her own and wasn't going to take anymore handouts. The apartment was enough. "Well, ok then, I had better go for a quick shower. Why don't you and Nevaeh get acquainted and I will get ready for work." She headed for the bathroom as Maria and Nevaeh sat on the couch and stared at each other.

When Olivia came out of the shower, she was delighted to see Maria reading a book to Nevaeh. She seemed totally engrossed in the story as she snuggled up close to her. Maria seemed to have a way with kids alright.

As Olivia drove to the precinct, her mind wondered back to Nevaeh's birth. What a wonderful day that had been. Of all the heartache she had been through, finally there was hope, a reason for living again. Though her heart still ached for Fin, she knew that she would never be able to go back again. No, it would be too risky! Tristan Tutuola had made sure she was certain of that.

Olivia recalled the day that he showed up at her door with a couple of beefed up bodyguards. Bodyguards! What did he expect she would do to him? Cry him to death? That was after all, all that she could do when he threatened to kill her if she didn't stay away from Fin.

"He is a Tutuola, and a Tutuola blood does not mix with white trash." He'd snarled at her as he grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "Stay away from him, you here, or Jim and Max here will pay you a visit that is not going to be this civilized." And with a flip of his hand, he threw a package on the floor and left as quickly as he'd come.

"Civilized," he'd said. The racist pig, he didn't know the meaning of the word." She'd thought as she quickly packed her bags to leave town. Her plans had been slightly delayed when Fin showed up. Full of fear, she was grateful though to at least be with him one more time. The next morning while Fin still slept, she quietly took Tristan Tutuola's money and left New Jersey, and her life with Fin behind.

One month later, she discovered that she was pregnant. What a glorious day that was. A baby! Fin's baby. With the thought of having Fin's baby in her heart, she was able to carry on, make a life for herself and for her baby. When the baby was born, Olivia was thrilled when the doctor told her that it was a girl. She had brown skin like her fathers and shining brown eyes. One would never be able to tell that her mother was white.

She would name her after the heaven's because through it all that what she looked up to. She carefully filled out the birth certificate, Nevaeh Denise Benson,' insuring that she could not be linked to Fin and certainly she hoped to keep his horrible father, Tristan, away.

The very idea of her child having Tristan Tutuola for a grandfather had made Olivia sick to her stomach and she had had to rush to the bathroom, vomiting till she was convinced that every fiber of her being was rejecting the idea as well. If she never saw or heard that man's name again, it would be too soon.

When she'd cleaned herself up, she continued to fill out the birth certificate. Deliberately writing 'unknown' next to the father's name, and with the help of Don Cragen, was able to alter the date of birth by a few months. So even if Fin tried to find her, at least he couldn't prove, short of a DNA test that Nevaeh was his. And this way she hoped that if Fin ever found out that she had a child with another man, he would stay away from her. Then she wouldn't have to live in fear of Tristan all her life. She shuddered at what might happen if he found out about Nevaeh.

Even though she and Fin had briefly met since, she was convinced that he would indeed leave her alone. She never even gave him a chance. As much as she had longed to remain in his arms, and to introduce him to his daughter, she knew that she had done the right thing. For Nevaeh's sake!

Olivia was aware that Fin was a very powerful man, that he could probably find her anywhere, and yes, even somehow find out that Nevaeh was his. She was counting on his love and respect for her not to pry into her life. Olivia knew that when it came to her, Fin was the perfect gentleman. He adored her, loved her, and would never do anything that he thought might hurt her, emotionally or physically.

No, she was convinced that Fin wouldn't stoop so low as to manipulate her life just to get her back. Unless maybe if he was desperate, but nah, not 'her' Fin, he wasn't like that! And it seemed to Olivia, that his lack of pursuit was a good sign that he would leave her alone.

When Olivia arrived at the precinct, she parked her car and entered through the front door. She was pointed in the right direction by the receptionist and after being introduced to the rest of the staff that she would be working with and was assigned to her desk.

"Well hello again." Elliot grinned with pleasure. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Well it is a rather small town and precinct." Liv said.

"That it is," he chuckled, "So your my new partner?"

"Well I guess I am" she pointed out.

During her lunch break, Olivia sat alone trying to get in some study time. A loud banging of the door made her jump.

A woman with blond colored hair stood before her, grinning from ear to ear. Olivia groaned inwardly, not really wanting any company at the moment.

"Whatcha reading?" She drawled.

"Oh, not much," Olivia closed her book. "Just catching up on case work."

"Bummer that is such a drag. Reports I mean." She plopped down on an empty chair.

"What can I do for you?" Olivia asked.

"Awe, nothing, just trying to be friendly. I am your ADA but just here helping out today." She extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Alex Cabbot."

"Olivia Benson." She said as she shook her hand.

"Well Olivia, I think we are going to see a lot of each other."

"That's great I guess. How do you like SVU?" Olivia wondered.

"It gets to me sometimes. Gets a little too rowdy some days. Most cases happen at a club." She smiled wickedly, as if she enjoyed the whole thing. "At least I get to occasionally insult most perps and then go for dinks after. I swear a couple of shots of whiskey helps push any problems of the day away."

"You don't say?" Olivia asked in dismay.

"Oh don't look so shocked Detective! The Holy Bible says 'a little wine is good for the stomach.' And who should know better than God himself, right?" Alex laughed at Olivia's horrified look. "Relax, I was just kidding. I know that as long as a body has insurance, you will try to keep them fit as a fiddle."

"Well I hope that isn't the case here in Roanoke." Olivia replied. "Insurance or not, I think that victim deserves justice equally."

Alex leaned closer and whispered, "Well some like to pretend. That ma'am is the way it is, but I know better. One way or another, someone always has something to hide."

Unnerved, Olivia suddenly stood. "Well it was nice meeting you...uh, Alex. But I have to get back to work." She gathered her books and tried to smile.

"Well maybe I'll catch you again later." She grinned as she got up to leave, "you take care Detective," with a quick wave of her hand she was gone.

Not knowing quite what to make of that, Olivia glanced around nervously. She breathed deeply and scolded herself, 'Relax Olivia, no one here knows who you are. You have nothing to worry about.' Finishing her coffee, she packed up her files and returned to work.

On the other side of town, in the Tutuola Mansion library, Fin had just made the last of a series of calls that he'd been making all morning. Everything was set. He was ready; ready to sweep Olivia right off her feet. With a devilish grin, he grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage. "Genius, Odafin, you are a genius. She won't be able to resist you this time." With a happy laugh he got into his car and sped off down the driveway.

In some remote part of the world a phone on a large luxurious oak desk rang shrilly. A hand reached out and grabbed it. "Yes?"

"I tracked her down in a small town called Roanoke." The voice on the phone said.

The hand slammed down in the form of a fist onto the shiny desk surface. "This is could ruin everything. We must deal with her. Immediately!" The man behind the desk snarled.

"Yes sir!" The voice said as the phone clicked dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**The song is from the movie 'George of the Jungle'. Great Song **_

When Olivia returned home from work, she was thrilled to find the movers had just arrived with her stuff. Earlier that day, she had looked into a storage facility and to her delight found one called 'Heavenly Storage.' Olivia instructed the driver where to take her things and then followed them to make sure that everything was done to her satisfaction.

When they arrived she jogged up to the main entrance and inquired about rates. She was surprised to see the young man she met at the coffee shop. "Hi." Liv smiled.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Elliot grinned with pleasure.

"W…what. how is this possible" Liv said.

"Family business," he chuckled, "After work sometimes I come to help out. Haven't been able to much since cases have picked up but keeps me busy.

"Well I am looking for a clean, dry place to store my things for a while. And you seem to be the only storage place in town." Liv pointed out.

"That I am, I specialize in storage sheds. You need a shed; I am the man to see about it. Why you can keep almost anything into my sheds, bikes, boxes, furniture…." His mind seemed to wonder, "Trophies, pictures of your worst enemy, plans for revenge, punching bag with his picture on it." He punched the desk in a fit of rage, his nostril flaring like an angry stallion. "I hate him!"

Liv's eyebrows shot up in surprise, the man clearly had some major issues to deal with. She cleared her throat loudly, "Excuse me, Mr. Stabler, but I only want to rent one shed, just to put my things into, if it's not too much bother that is." She said as her thoughts drifted to Tristan, 'a punching bag, how about a baseball bat to go with it.'

'Liv!' She scolded herself, 'what is wrong with you, all this talk of punching and revenge has got you thinking crazy thoughts. Metal note…keep an eye on Stabler. Seems to have some screws loose!' She smiled at him, "So how about it, you got a shed for me?"

He straightened up, clearly embarrassed by his outburst. "I am so sorry sometimes I just can't help myself. I get so worked up. But that I am sure is of no interest to you." He apologized again, seeming genuinely sorry. "It's just that he gets under my skin, and…"

"Well, does 'he' have a name?" Olivia could have kicked herself for asking and encouraging him further.

"Yea, his name is Od.…" He was interrupted when the truck driver opened the door and impatiently informed them that he didn't have all night.

"Right, I do have a perfect shed for you." Elliot dropped the subject and grabbed some keys from the wall motioning for Liv to follow him.

She shrugged and followed, that man was clearly troubled, maybe she should recommend that he see a doctor, or a pastor, or, well, anyone!

After they had unloaded the truck, Liv returned to the office with Elliot to take care of the bill. "How much?" She asked.

"Well, I think that 35 dollars a month should cover it." He smiled.

Grateful for the low rate, she handed him a check to cover 6 months worth. "Thank you Detective Stabler, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he smiled and waved at her. "See you in the morning detective."

"Uh, sure," Liv waved and gave him a phony sweet smile as she thought 'this should be interesting.

When she returned home, Maria had dinner on the stove, and Nevaeh was playing in the living room with some toys.

"Mommy!" she cried as she jumped up and ran to the door, throwing herself into her arms.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a good day with Maria?" She asked as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea!" he chirped, "We read books, and play games!" she smiled shyly at Maria.

"She was a wonderful joy, so well behaved. You've done a great job raising her Ms Benson." Maria smiled back at her.

"Sorry I am late, I put my things in storage. I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all. It was something that needed to be done, think nothing of it." Maria returned to the stove.

"Thank you, Maria, and please call me Olivia." she said as she unbuttoned her coat and hung it on a hook. "I am grateful to have you here looking after Nevaeh, but you didn't have to make us dinner. I do appreciate it, but I don't expect it of you."

"That's alright Olivia, I wanted too. I figured that you might be tired, and I was hired to make life easier for you." Maria waved a hand at her protests. "Relax, spend time with Nevaeh and I will finish here. Then I will go home."

"You're an angel. Remind me to thank Don for sending you to me. Of all that he has done, you have been the most wonderful and appreciated." Olivia walked up to Maria and hugged her. "Thank you! So much," she said as tears started to brim her eyes.

"It a pleasure for me as well Olivia." She patted Liv's back as she smiled at the mention of Don's name. 'You have no idea what you are in for my dear.' Maria thought with a smile.

Maria finished up with supper as Liv set the table. She really enjoyed having her around for a while longer. As always in a new place, it was getting a little lonely.

"Well dinner is ready and I must go." Maria put her jacket and shoes on.

"Yes, thank you very much. My shift starts later tomorrow; I will call you in the morning. Is that Ok?"

"Yes, that will be fine, Bye-bye Nevaeh." Maria waved to Nevaeh who was hiding behind Liv's leg.

She smiled and waved back.

Olivia stood in the door and watched Maria leave, wondering who was taking care of her family. She might have asked, but she didn't want to pry.

Maria was brushing the snow from her car when a black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot. She paused a moment and approached it when she saw who it was. The window slowly lowered and Fin grinned out at Maria.

"Hello Maria."

"Mr. Tutuola. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that Olivia has everything she needs." Odafin explained.

"What if she sees you?" Maria opened her car and started the engine

"From five stories up?" he asked in doubt.

"You can never be too careful." she wisely pointed out.

"How is she?" His voice was low and full of emotion.

"She is doing really well I would say." Maria felt sorry for him. "Why are you going through such lengths Mr. Tutuola? Why don't you just go up and see her."

Julian chuckled, "The last time I did that, she ran out on me. No.." He said with a smile, "The next time we meet…well lets just say she won't soon forget it!"

"Well I have to go, good luck Mr. Tutuola. I hope it works out for you." She got into her car and drove off.

Fin sat thoughtfully in his car for a while, looking up at Liv's apartment window. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her opening the blinds. He ducked back, just in case she did have eagle vision. He laughed at the absurd idea, as he shifted into drive. Then slowly and reluctantly he turned his attention back to the road.

Liv looked down onto the street and stared at the black car in the parking lot. It took her back to the days when she and Fin used to ride in his expensive cars. Her heart ached as she watched the car pull onto the street wondering what life with Fin would have been like if Tristan had not torn them apart.

As the car pulled farther away to her complete surprise, she felt a sudden sadness when it disappeared into the night. 'Girl you seriously need a life when an expensive car makes you feel like someone just ran over you.' she sighed, unable to conceive what just came over her. She exhaled loudly and joined Nevaeh for dinner.

The phone on Tristan's desk rang shrilly. He picked it up with an impatient snap of his wrist. "It's about time. I left you a message and hour ago." He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tutuola. It won't happen again." The voice was strained and on the verge of panic. Quickly changing the subject it said, "Olivia has a 3 year old daughter."

The man on the line grimaced at the sound of the phone crashing against a wall. Then the line went dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Olivia left for work at 12:30 pm. Maria had assured her that it was not a problem for her to stay with Nevaeh till she got home. When she got to the precinct she was greeted by a lot of excitement.

Alex was there and she pulled her aside. "What is all the fuss about?" said Olivia

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Alex asked.

"Well no, I am not up to date on town events as yet." Liv said.

"Every year the town hall holds an annual festival. At the festival there is a talent contest. Anyone can go up and do what they do best. The best part is the precincts are giving away a free pair of tickets. Since the festival is a fundraiser you have to pay to get in." Alex explained, "I really hope that I win. I want to go, sooo bad." Alex danced as if she needed to pee.

"Well, good luck then." Liv wrinkled her brow at Alex's odd behavior and then turned to go.

"Wait, don't you want to see if you've won?"

"I didn't enter," Liv said.

"It doesn't matter we are all here on duty, so we all get a chance to win."

"Oh." Olivia said not worried, since she never won anything.

Finally, after a few moments, the Chief of Police waved a couple tickets. "The winner this year is…Olivia Benson , the newest member of our unit.

Stunned Liv stared at the tickets that were placed in her hand, not sure what to do with them. One thing she was certain, she wasn't planning on using them. "Thank you."

"Right on!" Alex shrieked. "I can't believe this. You are sooooo lucky."

"You want them?" Liv asked.

"But they are for you," Alex said. Suddenly acting almost normal.

"Yes, but I have to work till 11:00 pm, I can't go anyways." Eve explained.

"Oh yes you can," The Chief smiled at her. "Because you are new here, I am going to let you take the time off and go to the festival. I won't take no for an answer." He smiled trying to persuade her to go.

"Yes, go Liv. You will not regret it." Alex gushed. "And I can even go with you if you like." She added hopefully.

"Well, since it starts at 7:30, my sitter will still be with my daughter. And if you are sure that I can go during my shift, well then, I guess I'll go." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "And yes Alex, you may come with me. I will, after all, need someone who knows the place. Because I sure don't." She laughed as Alex jumped for joy.

7:15, Alex showed up at ready to go to the festival. Liv had just finished changing in the bunks and looked in the mirror. Her black slacks went well with her red blouse. She smoothed her collar and put on her winter parka. She loved the feel of the soft fur around her neck as she zipped it up tight. "Ready?" She asked as Alex entered the room.

"Yep, I am all revved up!" Alex clapped excitedly.

"Why are you so excited about a festival/talent show? I mean, how great can it be?" Liv wondered.

"Oh, but this isn't just any show. Tonight, is special." Alex said, trying to act mysterious.

"How so?" Olivia asked.

"Well I am not exactly sure, but there is supposed to be a new talent on tonight, no one has ever heard or seen what he can do. I am so excited. Ohhh I hope he's cute." She licked her lips lustfully.

"You're sure it's a 'he'? Liv asked, feeling like a total putz for not sharing Alex's enthusiasm over this, this 'Talent Show'?

"I am not sure, but that is the rumor." Alex flipped her scarf over her shoulder and held the door open for Liv.

As they walked to the parking lot Olivia rubbed her head, she had a feeling she was going to need a lot of aspirin before this evening was over. "How far is this place from here?"

"Not far, in fact, we can walk." she pointed in the direction of the town hall. "It is just a block from here."

"Sounds good to me," Liv smiled, happy to get the fresh air.

As they walked to the festival, it started to snow. Light fluffy flakes, the kind that, when resting in your hair, took a moment, and then melted away. The evening was truly beautiful! Well at least she was enjoying this part of the evening, Olivia thought as she walked beside an ever so chipper Alex.

When they got to the town hall, the music was loud and the place almost packed full. Liv wondered if this is what small towns were like. Talent shows instead of concerts.

Handing their tickets to the young man at the door, Alex leaned over and planted a big noisy kiss on his cheek. "Hello Richard."

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi Mo. Who is your new friend?"

"This is Olivia. Olivia, Richard."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and smiled.

"Well you have great seats tonight, front row center." He pointed up the crowded isle.

"Thanks Richard," Alex stuck out her hand to be stamped and then took Liv's hand and pulled her through the crowd to the beer table. "You want a beer?" She yelled above the music.

"Sure," she nodded and took the plastic cup that was handed to her. "I am surprised that they sell beer here. I mean the boy at the door seemed so young." Liv shouted back.

"He is, but this is a small town, everybody knows everybody. So you can't pretend your legal here. It has never been a problem." Alex yelled as she grabbed two cups for herself.

Liv raised her eyebrows at the beers in Alex's hands; being a cop doesn't slow her down.

"I wonder who the special person is." Alex leaned closer so Liv could hear her above the music.

Liv shrugged, not caring one way or another. She was simply doing the time, and having a beer to ease her pain.

They got to their seat and sat down. But Alex yanked her back onto her feet when the MC came on stage.

"Ladies and germs…" He joked. And the men all protested good naturedly. "We have a very special treat for you today….one of Roanoke's very best! Enjoy!" He would say not more as he ran off the stage and gave someone in the shadows thumbs up.

Olivia and Alex sipped on their beer and stared at the stage. Liv had to admit, this was intriguing. Everything was dark except a single spotlight in the middle of the stage. Then the music started, Jamaican rhythm, wonderful to dance to. The singer started his song….

_One day I looked up and there you were, _

_Like a simple question, looking for an answer, _

"Ooooo mysterious, and my, what a sexy voice." Alex commented as she and Liv started to move to the rhythm of the music.

_Now I am a whale, listening to some midnight call, _

_Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore, _

_What if I don't find you when I have landed, _

_Would you leave me here to die, on the shore stranded _

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon. _

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon. _

"I would howl too if you serenaded me baby." Mo crooned.

Liv laughed, Alex was clearing enjoying herself. Olivia returned her attention to the singer, who had not yet stepped into the light. Moving to the music, she strained to see if he could be spotted, but he remained in the shadows.

"I wonder why he won't come into the light." Olivia yelled.

"I don't care, as long as he keeps on singing." Mo yelled back. "Sing it baby!"

_I sing dela...dela, _

_Minangya, dela when I'm with you, _

_Dela, some dela, mamma _

_Some dela, I burn for you.. _

Olivia danced to the song, loving the rhythm, feeling it move her soul. She didn't care anymore about the singer, this song was the best. Then as the song picked up its beat, and burst into a joyous handclapping chorus.

Then he stepped out of the shadows. Olivia saw him instantly! Overcome with shock she dropped her beer on Alex's shoes. Odafin Tutuola moved into the spotlight, directly in front of her. He was dressed in black jeans and a soft cream shirt that had the first button undone.

"Oh my, would you look at that handsome piece of ass." Alex shouted as she kicked up her heels unaware that her feet were soaked in beer. "What I wouldn't give to take him home tonight for taste test." She let out a shrill whistle and started to whoop it up.

Ignoring her all together, Liv stood frozen, completely paralyzed. In her wildest dreams she never expected this. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he sang….

_I've been waiting for you all my life, _

_Hoping for a miracle, _

_I've been waiting day and night, day and night, _

_I've been waiting for you all my life, _

_Waiting for redemption, _

_I've been waiting day and night, _

_I burn for you. _

Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him sing. His voice, oh so sultry. The words, striking her in the heart, her eyes never leaving his. She was pulled into a magical realm, a place where only the two of them existed.

Like a lover under a spell she watched as he descended the staircase directly in front of her. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he stood before her. His eyes were filled with love as he reached out and took her hand in his as he continued to sing…

_The blind bird sings, _

_Inside the cage that is my heart, _

_The image of your face comes to me, _

_When I am alone in the dark, _

_If I could give a shape to this ache that I have for you, _

_If I could find the voice that says the words that capture you. _

Her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed into his shining eyes. She could hardly believe it. Liv blinked, thinking that maybe her eyes deceived her. But those beautiful twinkling eyes, and those words, they took her breath away. It was so seductive, so enchanting, so utterly romantic that Olivia could help but smile. Only Fin could pull off something so outrageous.

In the background, the band continued to chant.

_I think I know, I think I know, I think I know, I think I know, _

Fin drew her near him and pulled her with him up onto the stage. Alex, dancing like a wild woman, grabbed Liv's hand, determined not to be left behind.

For moral support, Olivia held Alex's hand tightly, much to Fin's annoyance. Who was this oddball; surely she couldn't be a friend of Liv's. No class what so ever, and with that thought he firmly removed her grip from Olivia's hand and gave her a slight shove back down the stairs, where security returned a tipsy Alex to her seat. Smiling deeply, he continued singing.

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon; _

_I think I know why the dog howls at the moon,_

_I sing dela…..dela, _

_Minangya, dela when I'm with you, _

_Dela, some dela, mamma _

_Some dela, I burn for you.. _

Fin moved to the rhythm of the song, circling Liv like a hungry cat on the prowl. Then he grabbed her hand once more, held it up high and twirled her gracefully around as he broke into _the course. _

_I've been waiting for you all my life, _

_Hoping for a miracle, _

_I've been waiting day and night, day and night, _

_I've been waiting for you all my life, _

_Waiting for redemption, _

_I've been waiting day and night, _

_I burn for you. _

As the musicians continued to croon the song, Fin pulled a reluctant Liv close, and kissed her. The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling, whooping and some crying.

"Hello Olivia." He whispered. Olivia shivered as his lips seductively kissed her ear.

"How incredibly romantic." One lady said to her friend as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I hope she says 'yes'!" She cried optimistically

When the song ended, they stood for a moment and stared at each other. Then he let go of her hand and backed away. Liv stared numbly after him. When the band broke into a new song, she jerked back to reality and turned quickly returned to her seat to grab her purse and proceeded to leave. Feeling like she was in a dream and would wake up at any moment. It had to be, things like this didn't happen in real life.

Julian ran off the stage and grabbed his coat from his chauffeur. "Lets go!"

"Where are we going?" He puffed after Julian.

"If I know Liv, she is on the run. And I am going to catch her." He laughed wickedly.

"Hey Olivia, what was that all about?" Alex bellowed a little too loud when Liv returned to her seat.

Annoyed Olivia lied, "I have no idea. Just a lucky shot being in the front row and everything."

"Lucky, huh? He looked like he wanted to make love to you right on the spot. And that song, oh my goodness, what a singer."

Alex took another swig of beer.

"You have had enough Alex." Liv grabbed her beer and threw it on the floor. "We are getting out of here." She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they managed to fight their way to the lobby. Pulling her parka close around her ears, Alex sniffed the air, "Lordy we smell like a couple of boozing skanks tonight. Pheww!" She belched and then accidentally farted. "Oops!" She giggled.

"You reek of beer because I spilled mine on you. And you have obviously had way too much yourself." Liv wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Don't get preachy Olivia, I…hick, I am just having fun." Alex belched. "Besides I'm not ready to go home. That was only the first guy."

"Well I am not staying another minute, you can stay if you want to, but I am leaving." That said, Liv headed to get her car.

A blast of snowflakes flew into her face as Liv opened headed back down the block. She shrieked when a hand snaked out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her sideways. Her boots gave way under the slippery snow as she landed on her back with her 'would be' assailant on top of her, in a cloud of powdered snow. The weight of his body was crushing her as Liv stared into the laughing eyes of Odafin Tutuola.

"I had every intention of sweeping you off your feet my love. Just not quite like this." He laughed and then leaned down and kissed her astonished lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Staring up at the evening sky, Olivia could see that the snow was still falling lightly. She blinked as a flurry landed near an eye. Fin singing? That was enough of a shock, but to run out and find herself suddenly flipped onto her backside with the man she once loved and him landing on top of her, well you can about imagine her surprise.

Fin laughed; the stunned look on her face was priceless, but honestly, she never looked more beautiful. "I'm sorry baby girl this is not what I had planned at all." He chuckled making no attempt to roll off her.

"Get off of me!." She squirmed and tried to move him.

"But I like this position." He teased, holding her more firmly.

"Odafin Terrell, this is not funny!" She tried to be as serious as possible. "You're squishing me."

Finally, he rolled off her, but firmly held onto her hand. He jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. When she slipped again, he caught her, almost falling again himself. "Whoops it's getting really slippery out here." He commented as Liv tried to regain her composure.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you made this ice Odafin." She said brushing the snow from her jacket.

"Me?" He asked in mocked horror. "I wouldn't dream of making you slip."

"Right!"said sarcastically. "Just like you didn't plan this…..this….so called, horrible excuse for a talent show."

"But you liked it didn't you?" He grinned, feeling proud of himself.

"No!" She retorted almost too quickly, refusing to admit that she was completely taken in by his gesture, and that she loved every minute of it.

"I know you liked it, you must have, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed. You wouldn't have danced with me; you wouldn't have let me kiss you." He leaned closer and tried to kiss her again.

Too proud to look at him she turned away, "Well, you practically held me hostage. It was not like I could leave." She exaggerated. "Besides, I must have been drunk, I did have a beer."

"You HAD a beer, but from what I saw, you dropped it on that….that." He couldn't come up with a word to describe Alex.

"Her name is Alex!" Olivia retorted.

"You were not drunk; I bet you only had one sip." He smiled at her attempt to lie.

"Well that was enough; it completely messed with my head." She said lamely.

"You know what I think." He said, "I think that I am the one who got into your head and caused you to go deliciously drunk with pleasure."

"Oh, get over yourself. I was not drunk with pleasure."

"Well then, drunk with loooove." He drawled, then quickly pulled her closer and planted a firm kiss on her lips before she could make up any more ridiculous excuses.

She refused to give in at first, but when he softened the kiss, she couldn't help herself. Sighing, she surrendered to him completely.

When the kiss ended, he held her close, afraid to let her go. "I love you Olivia, I love you so much."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Liv finally gave in to her emotions. "I love you too Fin, I always will."

He laughed with joy, "I can't believe this, after all those nights dreaming, hoping to find you and hear you say those words to me." He kissed her again, as she laughed with him, sharing his happiness.

When she shivered from the cold he pulled her closer and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home?" He signaled the driver to bring over the Mercedes.

Stunned, Liv stared at the black car. "That was you! You were the one in the parking lot." Suddenly it dawned on her. She pulled from his arms, rubbing her temples trying to relieve the sudden throbbing in her head. "This was all you, weren't it? The whole bit, the apartment, the nanny, and…..oh my word…..YOU had me transferred. Didn't you?"

"Well, that depends, are you going to be mad or happy about it?" He said hoping for the best.

"I don't believe this." she cried in disbelief. "You had no right!" She turned and angrily ran towards the precinct.

"Olivia!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped her arm away.

"Please, at least let me explain." He stepped in front of her and stopped.

"I don't want to hear it." She said tried to step around him. Exasperated when he kept blocking her, she threw up her arms in surrender but refused to look at him.

"Please!" He pleaded.

"You have one minute." She turned her back on him, furious with herself for being such an idiot and not having seen this before.

"Please look at me." He begged. Frustrated when she refused, he simply began to speak. "The last time we met, at the police benefit, I was completely blown away. I never thought that I would ever see you again. But that night I knew that no matter what happened, there would never be another woman in my life that I would love as much as I love you baby girl. I also realized that if I didn't do something, I would lose you forever. And I just couldn't live with that."

"So you had me transferred and set up where you could spy on me?" She asked in disgust.

"Not spy…..just look after you." He tried to make her see that his intentions had been honorable.

"You know, this is the most underhanded, the most manipulative, selfish….."

"Ok, Ok, I get the picture." He said dryly.

"Your CRAZY" She said with eyes burning of disbelief.

They stared at each other quietly for a moment. The silence was deafening to Fin's chauffeur, who had been standing by the car waiting. He was about to get into the car, thinking that this could take a while, when he saw a dark car slowly approach the two. He panicked when the window rolled down and a gun appeared. "GUN!" He shouted and dove to the ground.

Odafin wasted no time. He grabbed Liv and dived for cover by his car. Four shots rang out and landed close to Fin as he covered Liv's body with his own, crushing her into the snow. When the car sped off into the night, he got up and stared after it. When he heard Liv cry, he quickly dropped to his knees and tried to help her up.

Olivia was is shocked at what just happened. Sitting up and looking around at the armed officers that had come running out the building. Fin's arms were still around her for a little comfort.

"OLIVIA! Are you ok?" Liv looked up to see Elliot running over to her.

"I'm fine El."

"What the hell are you doing here? No what don't answer. I am pretty sure this is your fault." Elliot said with grave anger.

"El I'm fine." Then it hit her. She knew without a doubt that it had to be Tristan making good on his threat. "Nevaeh!" She cried in desperation and jumped to her feet, "my baby!"

"Come, I'll take you to her." Fin said, unable to conceive this horrific turn of events. He helped Liv into the car and slid in next to her.

Elliot stood there upset that Odafin was even there at all.

In the car Fin wanted to hold her in his arms as fidgeted with anxiousness but he knew she'd cuss him out. "Drive man, drive" Fin urged the chauffeur and gave him directions.

"It's going to be OK," he tried to comfort her "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the house. Without a word, she bolted out the car to the elevator.

"Liv wait!" Fin yelled.

Frantic, Olivia raced for the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Taking the steps, two at a time, desperate to get to Nevaeh, fearing for her life.

Fin was in good shape, but he didn't have her adrenaline. He couldn't believe the stamina she had, 'good lord, I must be getting old.' He thought as he puffed after her, losing ground with each floor. He couldn't understand why she was so worried about her daughter. After all, she was home with Maria, safe!

Olivia finally reached the fifth floor. She ran to her apartment, and hurriedly fumbled with the key.

Opening the door, she rushed in. "Nevaeh?"

"Oh, she's quite alright." The dreadful voice said.

Olivia paled when she saw Tristan sitting in the living room chair, holding Nevaeh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Odafin reached the fifth floor about a minute after Olivia. He stood for a moment to catch his breath, just as the elevator open and the chauffeur stepped out. Annoyed that he had just raced up 5 flights of stairs at the same pace, Odafin waved him away "I'll take care of her you may as well go home."

When the chauffeur left, Odafin approached the open door. Entering the apartment, he was stunned to see Tristan holding a gun on Olivia.

"Father, what are you doing?" Odafin shouted in disbelief. "Where is Maria?"

"She was escorted home." Tristan said matter-of-factly.

With all the shouting, and strangers, and her mother crying, Nevaeh started to cry as well.

"Shut up!" Tristan slapped the toddler.

Olivia screamed, "Don't hurt her you evil bastard; she's done nothing to you."

"She was born alive! That's enough reason." Tristan snarled viciously.

"Father let the girl go!" Odafin could not believe what he was hearing as he stepped toward Tristan.

"You stay right where you are, son!" Tristan now pointed the gun at him.

Odafin stopped. "What the hell is going on!?" He demanded angrily.

"You always were clueless. To think that you have Tutuola blood, what a disgrace to the family name." Tristan sneered.

"Clueless about what?" Odafin asked confused and looked to a terrified Olivia for help.

"Take a good look at this child Odafin; aside from her color who does she remind you of?" Tristan forced the wailing girl to look toward him.

While Tristan was content in torturing Odafin with the news of his daughter, Olivia had backed toward the stove and gently eased the cast iron skillet off it. She didn't want to fire her weapon that was in her belt and risk hitting her daughter.

Nevaeh kept squirming, trying to get away from Tristan. Tristan angrily grabbed the her with both hands and pushed her into Odafin. "There, get acquainted with your daughter, for the first and LAST time." He stood and pointed the gun and laughed cruelly at Odafin's shocked expression.

"Olivia, what is he talking about?" Odafin turned to face her with anger and confusion. He stepped in front of the Nevaeh, to shield her from the gun.

"It's true Odafin, Nevaeh is yours. And you can thank your 'miserable excuse for a father" She quoted Tristan's words, "That you never had the chance to get to know her." She spat at Tristan.

"How dare you speak to a Tutuola that way?" Tristan said arrogantly. "You are not fit to breathe the same air as a Tutuola, let alone speak down to one." He stepped closer to her and cocked the gun. "You shouldn't have taken my warning so lightly, Olivia. I warned you to stay away."

"No!" Cried Odafin as he rushed his father and tried to wrestle the gun away. The gun went off just as Odafin reached him. It missed, but Tristan clobbered him over the head with the butt of the gun. Odafin crumpled to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Nevaeh! Go to your room!" Olivia yelled and she wasted no time getting there. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, shutting the door behind her.

Satisfied that she was at least out of Tristan reach, Olivia raised the skillet and hit Tristan in the face.

Tristan laughed hysterically at it. "That all you got" He waved the gun at her and continued to insult her. "You lower class ugly little whore. My foot stools have more class"

Odafin lifted his leg and kicked Tristan with all the energy that he could muster. Tristan staggered and fell onto his knees dropping the gun.

Olivia wasted no time pulling out her weapon and aiming it at Tristan.

"Your not gone shoot me detective. Your weak."

As much as she wanted to she remember her little girl in the next room. "I'm a mother" she raised her gun and smashed it onto his head. He crumpled in a heap next to Odafin, completely out cold.

Shaking with anger, Olivia hit him with it again, making sure he was out.

Odafin groaned. He tried to smile as he rubbed his head.

"Oh Odafin," she placed her gun back in her belt and knelt next to him. When she touched the wound, he winced. "I'm sorry; hold on, I'll get my medical kit." She went to the bathroom and got the supplies that she needed.

While she was bandaging Odafin's head, Nevaeh came out of her room to see what was going on. Her face was wet with tears.

"Come here sweetie," Olivia held out her arms and she ran straight for them.

"She seems like a wonderful girl." Odafin said, sitting up.

"Just like her father," Olivia smiled her eyes begging for him to understand.

"You should have told me Olivia." He said hurt that she kept it from him.

"I know," She whispered, "I know that now. I just wish that I would have had the courage to tell you years ago." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry." He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I understand that you were afraid for your life. I know what an evil man my father is, and I believe that he would have killed you just like he threatened." Odafin looked at the crumpled figure of Tristan in disgust. "But I want you to know that I would have helped you."

"Odafin," She cried as she threw herself into his arms. "I've ruined everything."

"Shhh, you haven't ruined anything, just delayed things for a while, that's all." He pulled back and smiled. "Now that we are together again, we can start all over. You, me and our daughter." He pulled Nevaeh close and held them both in his arms.

Nevaeh, a little unsure of the stranger, held tightly to her mother.

"It's Ok princess, we have lots of time to get to know each other." He laughed and leaned over to kissed Olivia as Nevaeh squirmed out of their arms and stood, staring thoughtfully at the stranger on the floor.

"Yes." Olivia agreed happily. "But what are we going to do with him." She turned to face Tristan.

"Maybe we could tie him up and torture him for a while. Show him how much we love each other." Odafin grinned wickedly.

"Oh Odafin, you are too much." She leaning into him and kissed him.

Half an hour later, the police arrived and took Tristan into custody for attempted murder of a police officer.

"You are going away for a long time." John Munch, the Chief of police, said.

Later that evening, when Nevaeh was sound asleep, Odafin and Olivia lay in bed and held each other close.

"I've missed you so much." Olivia said.

"Not nearly as much as I have!" He sighed, hugging her closer.

Olivia lazily ran her fingers lightly over his chest. "Odafin," She murmured sleepily as she dozed off happily.

"OLIVIA!" The loud angry voice awoke her with a start.

"What's wrong? Nevaeh?" She sat up in confusion.

"What the hell is going on? He practically shouted.

"What's going on?" She repeated trying to focus on the face leaning over her.

Slowly everything came into focus, including the angry face of her husband, Elliot Stabler. She stared for a moment, confused, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. We brought you in here, unconscious. You have been in a coma for two weeks. Then out of the blue, you started smiling and rubbing my hand. Then you said 'Odafin!'"

Olivia stared at Elliot in shock, it had all seemed so real, the emotions she felt, 'Dear God, help me, how am I going to explain this one?' She thought frantically.

"What is going on Olivia? Why were you saying Odafin's name? What do you have to do with him?" Elliot demanded angrily.


End file.
